Warm You Up
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Allen is chilled to the bone after playing outside in the snow, and Lavi knows just how to warm his Beansprout up. ;


**It started snowing where i live so i got inspired to write this story!**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>"Lavi!" his voice yelled loudly next to me, rousing me from my sleep and earning a groan in the process. He knew I hated being woken up early, so I guessed he had a good reason to do it. "Lavi, wake up!" He persisted, shaking me gently. I rolled to face him, opening my eyes to glare at him sleepily. He was smiling, bouncing excitedly on my bed as he pointed out the window.<p>

"It's snowing!" He exclaimed, his mercury eyes gleaming with happiness. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I looked out the window. It was dark, but the street light outside the window lit up some of the night, showing small white flurries flying past our window.

"I can see that Beansprout." I said, lying back down. I was surprised when Allen didn't retort with his usual 'MY NAME IS ALLEN!', instead he jumped off the bed and flipped the closet light on. I rolled over onto my other side to watch him, clothes being carelessly thrown onto the floor as Allen undoubtedly searched for his winter jacket and snow boots. He flung himself out of the closet, one boot on, the other in his hand and one arm through a jacket sleeve.

"Im going out in it!" He said with a smile, rushing toward the stairs.

"Don't forget your gloves!" I yelled, being ignored as Allen rushed down the stairs.

I sighed and sat up, knowing that in about ten minutes, Allen would come back inside, cold and tired and in need of some TLC. Reluctantly I sat up, grabbing my shirt that I hadn't bothered to put back on after me and Allen's love making. I quickly pulled on a pair of red slippers, matching my plaid pajama pants Allen had gotten me for Christmas before heading downstairs.

When I got down stairs the first thing I noticed was that the front door was wide open. I couldn't help but smile as I went to close it and saw Allen dancing in the snow. We hadn't had any snow in a few years so I could understand why he was so excited… where he got the energy after what we had done about five hours ago however was another story.

I closed the door most of the way, letting it stay cracked open so Allen could get back in while keeping the heat from leaving the house. I then headed toward the kitchen, pouring some milk into a small pot and adding in a few spoon fulls of my famous hot coco recipe. Next, I grabbed a Hershey bar from the cupboard and threw some pieces into the mix, knowing that Allen liked it thick and extra chocolaty. I smiled as Timcampy, a small gold kitten I had gotten Allen for Christmas bounded into the kitchen, attacking the leg of my pants in a playful manner. I poured a bowl of milk for the cat before taking out two ceramic cups, pouring the chocolate wondermix into each one until they were close to overflowing. I then grabbed the home made whipped cream form the fridge and added a small dollop to each one. I picked up both cups, walking over to the door just as Allen ascended the steps. He was shivering, his ears, nose, cheeks and fingers red from the cold and his teeth chattering.

"Had fun?" I asked, kissing his frozen lips gently before passing him the cup and guiding him inside. Allen nodded, taking the cup gratefully and stepping out of his boots. He blew on the surface of his chocolaty beverage before taking a sip, moaning as the flavor hit his tongue. I smiled, gently leading him into the kitchen and lifting him to sit on the counter. Small shivers wracked his body as I moved in between his legs, setting my forehead against his as I sipped my coco. He blinked and smiled at me, leaning forward to lick some whipped cream off my lip.

A cocky grin split my face, making Allen blush as he pulled back slightly to sip his coco. I began to unzip his jacket, taking his cup away from him so I could slip the article of clothing off before handing the cup back to the silverette. Allen took another sip as I cupped his face, feeling his cold skin beneath my fingers.

"Someone needs to be warmed up." I said in a low voice, sliding my fingers over his ears. My palms stayed there a few seconds, hoping to warm the frozen appendages before I gently slid my fingers through his hair. He moaned quietly, lilting his head back as I massaged his sensitive scalp. It was an easy way to relax him.

My hands rested on his hips as I kissed his lips again, this time my tongue darting out to gently lick them in a playful manner. Allen smiled, setting his cup down before leaning forward to capture my lips.

I was going to let him kiss me, but then I remembered that he woke me up at *steels a quick glance at the time one the microwave* two in the morning.

I pulled away slightly, making Allen give me a quizzical look when I moved back into him. He went to kiss me again, and again I moved. He pouted and I smirked, moving forward and nipping his lip. He groaned, persisting in his quest to claim my lips as I continued to nip him every time he got close. My hands gripped Allen's hips tighter, pulling him into me and making him gasp. He bit his lip, giving up on kissing me as he pulled back and watched my face.

"Lavi…" He whined lightly, his legs locking around mine.

"This what you want?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss him but moving away yet again just before our lips touched. He let out a whine, leaning forward to try and catch my retreating lips. I didn't let him, smiling when he looked up at me with his narrowed silver eyes. My fingers found their way under Allen's shirt, rubbing small circles on his skin before he lifted his arms slightly, posing and waiting for me to slide the shirt off. He had a seductive look on his face, his eyes measuring my reaction, and I gave in to that look alone, sliding the shirt over his head and letting it fall to the kitchen floor.

He returned the favor, slowly sliding my shirt off before gliding his hands over my chest, his cold fingers making me shiver. I moved to his neck, sucking his already hicky-covered skin and making them darker shades. He moaned, bucking his hips to rub against me, one hand becoming tangled in my hair, the other sliding into my pants. I groaned loudly when he grabbed my cock, squeezing and tugging it to make it hard. I sharply bit his neck, making him squeak in surprise and pull back a bit. We looked at each other for awhile, neither of us moving before I finally decided that I needed to kiss him.

My tongue dove into his mouth, playing with his tongue when he met mine, both of our eyes sliding closed and letting out bodied take over. I slid Allen off the counter, waiting for his feet to touch the linoleum before I groped him, playfully squeezing his cheeks and making him moan. He pulled the front of my pants down a bit, smirking when he realized I didn't have on any boxers, releasing my dick from it's cotton confines. I claimed his lips again as he stroked me, slowly sliding the foreskin back and forth so as not to hurt me. I bucked into his hand before I dropped his pants and underwear completely, making him hiss as he was liberated himself. I gathered some of the pre cum dripping from my dick, spreading it on one of my fingers before sliding it between Allen's legs and slipping it into his entrance. He was still kinda stretched out so I didn't need to prepare him. With a final kiss I grabbed his hips and roughly spun him to face to the counter, his hands setting on the top to stabilize himself.

I pulled my pants down a bit more so they were out of the way but not completely off, spitting on my hand and spreading it around my cock to serve as lube. I lined myself up then, pushing the head of my erection into Allen's entrance and listening to him gasp and moan as he adjusted to the size.

I didn't need to wait, Allen being a total cockslut and getting used to penetration almost immediately. My hips pulled back before snapping forward, making Allen throw his head back and moan. I set on hand on his hip, pulling him back and into my every time I thrusted forward. Allen's left hand, his scared hand, joined the one on his hip, our fingers entwining as I pushed deeper into him. He moaned every time I thrusted in, leaning farther over the counter to put his ass higher In the air.

I smirked; putting all my weight into my thrusts and making Allen begin to let out small yelps of pleasure. I ate the noises up, my hips slapping into his ass with every thrust.

My other hand came up to fist in Allen's hair, yanking it back so I could look at his face properly.

"Tell me you like it." I said, my voice airy as sweat covered my body.

"Ngh! I like it! I fucking love it Lavi." He moaned, snapping his hips back to meet mine. I smirked, knowing he only swore when I was fucking his brains out.

I plunged back into him and stopped, making Allen groan as I kissed at his neck and shoulders. I pulled out, pulling Allen over to the table and laying him on it. I pulled his ass over the edge, pulling his legs over my shoulders as I lined up and pushed back inside.

Now my thrusts were harder, his legs serving to help me put more power into them. "Oh fuck!" Allen yelled, grabbing onto the edge of the table. I sped up, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the room as Allen arched, his mouth open in a silent 'O'.

"You like that eh' Allen?" I asked, running my hands down his chest and abs.

"Yeah…Fuck me." He moaned out, trying to catch his breath as I repeatedly impaled him with my dick. I smirked, grabbing his cock and tugging it in time with my thrusts. He gasped, sounding panicked as his eyes opened and watched me, his body bouncing along the table. His mouth opened and closed if he was going to say something but no words came out until- "Gonna cum!" He warned. I really started to give it to him hard then, knowing that I was going to cum too.

Allen arched again as strands of cum began coating his stomach, his anal muscles clamping around my dick as I continued to thrust and jerk him off.

"Lavi…cum…warm me up with your cum!" Allena yelled, his body shaking from the sensitivity of his orgasm. I continued to plow into him, even as I began to cum, Allen's voice cracking mid scream as I filled him with white hot seeds. I didn't stop until awhile after I had cum, slowing down before gently pulling out. I leaned over Allen, kissing him again before pulling my pants up.

Allen looked exhausted as he tried to catch his breath on the table, my cum dripping out of him and onto the floor. I put our cups of unfinished coco in the fridge for later, deciding the mess could be handled after some sleep. I picked Allen up bridal style, not caring that he was messy or that the cat had discovered that the white stuff on the floor that looked like milk…wasn't milk.

Allen sighed when I laid him on my bed, pulling the blanket up and around him to keep the cold away. I smirked and climbed in bed with him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Think the snow will pile up by time we get up?" Allen asked with a yawn.

"Well, if it does, I'll be here to warm you up again." I answered, kissing the nape of his neck before pulling him closer to me and falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**


End file.
